Roller Coaster Rush
by ScaryEdwardLovesMyHeroin
Summary: Bella's never been to an amusement park, and never rode a roller coaster. Edward takes her to Sandusky Ohio to confront her of her fears. But would Bella be to scared to go through with it? Vampire/Human Fluff


**Hi,**

**This is my first fanfic, and I'm really nervous on how this would turn out.**

**I'm hoping you guys would like this and that you would actually _read_ it**

**Let me know how I am doing in an review, I would appreciate it!**

**On with the story..**

**Edward**

I clutched Bella's warm body to my side as we walked into the _Wildcat_ roller-coaster entrance.

Here's the story,

Me and Bella were browsing the internet, and we we're reading America's Top Ten Amusement Parks, and number 1 was _Cedar Point_ in Sandusky Ohio.

_We had to go all the way to Ohio to find it, but it was well worth the trip. At 364-acres with 75 rides, ten shows, a water park and _seventeen _roller coasters, Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio packs more thrills per square foot than anywhere else on the planet, and that makes it our choice for the very best amusement park in America. Among the 17 coasters, the most of any park on Earth, you'll find several notable must-rides. _Magnum XL-200 _was once the tallest and fastest steel coaster in the world. _Mean Streak _is surely one of the most visually arresting wooden coasters we've seen. And with its astonishing 120-mph, 400-ft. 90-degree drop, the _Top Thrill Dragster _separates the thrill-maniacs from everyone else in only 17 seconds!_

_If you're heart needs a rest, settle into the audience for one of several award-winning shows, all brimming with good tunes and good laughs without too much cheese. Cedar Point has an adjacent waterpark, Soak City, available with either separate admission or with a combo ticket, not that the main park won't have enough for you to do._

__Daily hours last from late May to early September. Combo tickets available.__

_There you have it! The 10 best amusement parks in America! There's nothing else to wait for, so get out there and make it an unforgettable summer!_

**Flashback**

"_I've never been to an amusement park." Bella said. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _

"_What?" she asked. I almost laughed._

"_Never?" I asked shocked, she looked at me funny._

"_No, well I guess you can say I was too scared." she said and shut my laptop screen. She put her legs in my lap and wiggled her feet at me._

"_Why were you scared?" I asked her, and started rubbing her feet, she jumped when my cold skin touched her warm sensitive feet. _

"_They always wanted to go to those big amusement parks. With just the roller-coasters. And I've never even rode on one before, and I was to scared." she sounded embarrassed. I looked her in the eye and nodded._

"_Would you ride on one if I was with you?" I asked her. "Answer honestly," I added. _

_She looked at me like I had grown two heads, I raised my eyebrows at her. She laughed silently and leaned her head back._

"_Yes," she said quietly. I smiled encouragingly, she giggled and shut her eyes. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Alice's number._

"_Edward this is such a good idea! I have you're tickets for the plane! It leaves tomorrow at 12!" Alice said into the phone before I can say anything._

"_Well.. Thanks Alice," I said sheepishly. _

"_Oh and Uh, Charlie thinks she's having a sleep over with me tomorrow so that's the cover up story." she said and hung up._

"_Pack you're bags," I told her and stood up releasing her feet._

"_Why?" she sounded nervous._

"_We're going to Cedar Point!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Edward!" Bella whined and clutched me tighter. I kissed her head while we waited in the short line.

"Bella, you said you wanted to do this. And this is one of the best roller-coasters that you can ever ride for you're first!" I said and held her close.

"Are you sure?" she asked and looked up at me, I patted her bare leg that wasn't covered by her shorts.

"Yes," I said. And put my sun glasses over her eyes, making her giggle.

Even though it was cloudy, it was still 90 something degrees out.

Bella still clutched my shirt in her tiny fists when we were in the front of the line. We watched the small family of four fill the small cart. The attendant fiddled with there seat belts before pressing some buttons on the control box, and the cart turned slowly and went up the hill.

The ride was green and purple, and the cart was an ugly red. It actually looked like a car. The purple and green were awfully bright like neon colors. The whole ride was small, 7 year olds can probably go on this ride and not freak out. But my Bella was shaking uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart? Calm down for me, please." I told her and kissed her forehead. I heard a girls thoughts behind us.

_Hmm he looks sexy, wonder what he looks like from the front.. Who is he holding? Ugh she's probably ugly, he should be with me!_

I growled silently, Bella heard me because her head was pressed against my chest. She looked up at me curiously.

"Why are you growling?" She whispered, I looked down and her and shook my head.

"Nothing love," I said.

We we're in line for about two minutes when the ugly red cart pulled back up to the starting point. The little kids we're all giddy and excited.

"Let's go on that again!" A little boy around 8 years old said while jumping around. They walked away. Bella watching them.

"Damn them," she muttered.

She remained silent when the attendant unlocked the gate and let us through. The two girls behind me tried to follow after us, but I told him it's just the two of us.

"First time?" He asked Bella sincerely. She nodded and clutched my hand tightly.

"Yes," she croaked.

"Don't worry, it's mostly for kids, a couple twist and turns but that's all," He said and clicked the metal bar into place. She nodded at his words and her fingers immediately relaxed.

"Are you ready?" he asked, one finger on the green button. I noticed an engagement ring on his finger. I was happy he was getting married, and not interested in my Bella.

_Mine!_

"Yes," I told him. He nodded and pressed the button, the cart jerked and traveled around the corner and up a decent sized hill. It made a few creaking sounds but it was because this ride was old.

We went down a small hill then turned right, then went down a bigger hill, Bella looked towards the front a smile threatening on her face.

We went down some more hills and turns and Bella was giggling like crazy. I smiled at her.

When the ride came to a stop she hopped out, reaching for my hands. I got out and I heard the two girls gasp when they saw me. Making me roll my eyes.

"How did you like it?" The brown haired attendant asked, on his shirt is said Riley.

"I loved it! We need to go ride something else!" Bella said suddenly all giddy, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly too me, the girls gasped again when they saw our wedding rings.

Get over it

"That's good, have fun guys," he said and opened the gate for us.

"Thanks" we both said and walked down the couple of steps.

"Are you okay now?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her waist, she smiled and clung to my neck.

"I'm fine.. I want to try it again, on a bigger ride." she said and bit her lip. She rested her head on my chest sighing in content.

"Do you want to try the Magnum XL-200?" I asked and kissed her cheek. She nodded very fast.

It took us about ten minutes to find it, it was HUGE and all orange, there were a couple of tunnels and a lot of twists and turns, and there was a long line.

When we finally got too the front of the cart, I secured her seat belt and medal bar in front of us, the assistant checked them over and turned on the ride.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded slowly. I hurriedly leaned towards her and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled sheepishly at me then turned back towards the front.

This ride was _insane_ we were going seventy two miles per hour and Bella was screaming like crazy next to me, you better believe that I enjoyed myself. The turns we're very wide. And the first fall was crazy. The screams seemed louder as we got under the tunnels. **(A/N Both rides can be found on my profile, watch the videos!)**

"That was awesome!" Bella squealed and jumped in my arms in the middle of the walkway. I laughed and caught her, spinning her around.

"I'm glad you enjoyed you're self, I was worried on the last one. It was pretty intense." I said and kissed her temple.

"I was scared, but you were right there with me the whole time." she smiled up at me and ruffled my hair. I smiled and set her down but kept her close.

"I'm proud of you, I thought you were going to be more difficult to handle!" I said and winked at her. She threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, when we ride the Top Thrill Dragster, you'll see what I _could've_ acted like!" she said and leaned into kiss my lips one more time.

**Not very good, like I was hoping but that is just what I think, you can fine BOTH rides on my profile the Wildcat and Official Magnum XL-200 watch the videos!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and thanks for reading**

**Alex**


End file.
